


Unknown

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Speculation, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot about Callen's life that was unknown. Now there's a chance that this won't always be the case. </p><p>For the NCISLA hiatus fic challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Theme 2: Season 7 Speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

“You sure about all this, G?”

“No, I’m not. I’m not one hundred percent sure I can trust him. Not even close to that, but what choice do I have?”

“Well, you know you can trust me and I’ll be right there with you, partner.”

Callen was exhausted and anxious, but he still managed to smile at Sam. When he had called his partner in the middle of the night, Sam didn’t hesitate to make his way over to Callen’s house. He didn’t even need an explanation before hand. The two of them had much to discuss and plan. Now it was very early in the morning, but this was far from over.

There was a knock at the door. Callen peaked through the window before opening it. “It’s about time you two sleepy heads got here.”

“Hey…” Deeks yawned. “Just because you obviously don’t get enough beauty rest, doesn’t mean you have to be jealous and cranky at those of us who do.”

Kensi elbowed Deeks’ side and he winced dramatically. “Deeks, it’s too early for your jokes.”

“It’s never too early for my charming sense of humor.”

Sam scoffed. “I beg to differ.”

He tried to offer a counterargument but ended up yawning again. “So, what are my favorite married agents up to at this dreadful hour?”

“That’s funny coming from you, Deeks.” Callen spoke up. “Seeing as though Kensi answered your phone this morning.”

“Hey, we’re not denying anything. I’m just saying that no matter the status of Kensi and I, you and Sam are still more married than we’ll ever be.”

“What about if you two actually get married?”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Kensi held up her hands and cut off whatever response Deeks had ready. “I’m not listening to you two discuss whether or not I’m getting married this early in the morning.”

“So you want to wait a few hours?”

Kensi shot Deeks a warning glare and despite his playful smile, he got the message and stopped talking.

“Okay, back to why I called you all here…” Callen looked to Sam and he gave him a reassuming nod. “I had a visit from our favorite Russian buddy last night.”

“Arkady?” Deeks and Kensi both said his name at the same time.

“The one and only.”

“So I take it he’s all mended and ready to cause trouble again?”

“He’s back to his old self that’s for sure. But… he actually had some news for me.”

Callen paused while Kensi and Deeks held their breath, waiting for a response. Whenever Arkady showed up, one never knew what to expect.

“He… um… he told me that he found my father. Alive.”

Obviously Sam had already been told this information, because his expression remained calm, while Kensi and Deeks needed to pick their jaws up off the floor.

“But…” Kensi was the first to find her voice. “That’s not possible. Hetty told you he had died. Hell, you even saw his grave.”

“Yes, I did. But Arkady seems convinced that it was all a cover up and that he is still alive in Russia.”

“And do you believe him?” Deeks brow furrowed, showing no more of his lighthearted joking from earlier. There was nothing but shock and concern for his team leader and friend.

“I don’t know. I’ve known Arkady a long time and he’s lied to me a lot. My history with him tells me that I shouldn’t believe him.”

“But you do.” Deeks stated.

“It sounds unbelievable, right? I mean, I saw his grave… but I don’t think Arkady would lie to me about this.”

Kensi’s eyes were wide as she was still processing all of this. “What are you going to do?”

Callen took a deep breath and ran his hand along his jaw. “I’m going to Russia with Arkady to find my father.”

“And I’m going with them.” Sam spoke up.

Kensi shook her head and smiled. “Well, that’s the least surprising thing I’ve heard since we got here.”

“I can’t let my partner do this by himself.”

“Aww, Sam. You do care. But I won’t be by myself. I’ll have Arkady with me.”

“Even more reason you need me.”

“When are you leaving?” Deeks asked, still quiet and serious.

Callen looked at his watch. “Right about now.”

“Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

“However long it takes.” Callen looked around the room at the three people on the planet he trusted the most. He’s overwhelmed with gratitude that they are all here simply because he was the one who asked. “I was tempted to just leave without telling all of you, but I knew Sam would hunt me down if I didn’t tell him. And I couldn’t do that to you two either. We’re a team and I couldn’t leave you out of the loop.”

“We appreciate that, Callen.” Kensi smiled. “We would have been worried sick if you just disappeared on us.”

“There is one other thing. I’m asking that you don’t tell anyone else where we are. Especially Hetty.”

Kensi and Deeks shared a knowing glance as neither one seemed surprised by this request.

“She was the one who told me he was dead in the first place. Now, I don’t think any of us believe that Hetty is always completely honest with us. In fact it might even be less than half the time.” There was a snicker heard from all four of them. “I don’t know if she had bad information or if she was telling me something she wanted me to believe. Either way, I don’t want Hetty involved in this until I see what’s true for myself.”

“You can count on us.” Kensi said.

“That’s right. No one will find out where you are. You have our word.”

“Thanks. That means more to me than I can say.”

“I know what it’s like to want the truth about your dad.” Kensi blinked back tears and cleared her throat. “If there’s even the slightest chance that you can have closure… that you could actually meet him, then you need to do it.”

Callen took a deep breath and then reached out to hug Kensi. She held on tight, knowing that she understood more of what drove Callen than anyone else did. Then they all exchanged hugs.

Deeks had to suppress the urge to insist that all four of them go together. But he realized that this was not his mission. “Good luck, you two. Be safe.”

“We can’t wait to hear all about him when you get back.” Kensi tried to remain positive.

Callen laughed. “Over drinks, I hope.”

“Of course. We’ll bring over a bunch of beer.” Deeks smiled for the first time since they arrived. “We may even buy you some furniture to celebrate.”

“You’re just tired of standing when you come over.”

“Seriously, though. It’s been over five years. This place needs some damn furniture.”

“Well, we’ll have to discuss my decorating technique when we get back.”

“Sounds like a blast.” Sam clapped his hands together. “I really hate to break up this fascinating conversation, but we really need to go.”

Kensi wasn’t able to stop the single tear from falling on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. “You two come back as soon as you can. And please, call us if you need help. We’ll be on the first plane if you need us.”

Callen smiled. There was a lot about his life that was unknown, but at this moment he was thankful for what he knew to be absolutely true. Even if he didn’t find his father on this mission, he would always have family right here.


End file.
